


"Of Anarchy, Sex and Rebellion"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Crude Humor, Erwin narrates part of the time but the rest os 3rd POV, Goth!Levi, I had a mighty need for this okay, M/M, PSG au, Sexual Humor, Slutty!Eren, They have no mouth filters, an interpretation of both Sub and Dub, angel!Eren, angel!Levi, im quite certain this is Kinky?, panty!Eren, priest!Erwin, ridiculous dialouge, sexual innuedo, stocking!levi, they are sassy mutherfuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Anarchy brothers Levi and Eren are expelled from Heaven due to bad behavior and are sent to Shiganshina; a rotten shit hole located on the edge of both Heaven and Hell overrun by Ghosts called "Titans" that feed off of people's desires and sins.<br/>With the help of their Earth guardian, Erwin Smith, Levi and Eren must destroy the ghosts in order to collect enough Heaven coins if they ever wish to return to Heaven ever again. -</p><p>
  <strong> {Discontinued probably. This was fun, it's just too much work}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Of Anarchy, Sex and Rebellion"

**Author's Note:**

> No, i don't know what im doing with my life anymore.  
> But i really wanted to do this!  
> I'll be changing it up from the original series of course.  
> I just think this would be funny for the SNK fandom  
> (If i pull it off)  
> whatever, ill figure this out.

 

\- - -

_**ERWIN:** _

__

                There lies a district called "Shiganshina"; a place where its peace is constantly disturbed by foul- tempered, Evil spirits known as "Titans". A great darkness is thrust upon this district and into the unknowing inhabitant's hearts, silent yet deadly. However, there are those with enough power to illuminate this manifestation of darkness and repel them to where from once they came. But has the duty of the chosen ones been placed in the hands of God's servants or Satan's minions?

-

 

_**3rd POV:** _

 

 

                A mutt with a strange appearance jumps and prances about outside of a grand church's walls until it is spontaneously struck by a humongous bolt of bright, blue lightning. The crisped and burned creature stiffens, smoke lifting off of it's singed form in weightless waves. It teeters slightly, leaning off to one side before being unsolicitly slammed down by a swiftly produced hammer wielded by the church's priest. As a result of the sudden impact, the dog spits out a rolled up notice from it's innards. The note bounces and rebounds off the ground weakly before rolling to a stop and uncurling, revealing the contents of the message. It offered only two words; Water closet.

                As if on cue, a siren sounds and the noise resonates throughout the radius of the building, stirring the inhabitants inside awake. In a messy yet colorful room, a man in the nude swiftly jolts up from under the bed sheets, clutching onto his police officer uniform. He throws frantic glances into different directions across the room and fidgets in place, alarmed.

"Holy shit, what the hell is goin' on!?"

                As soon as the words leave his mouth, another inhabitant rises from beneath the sheets. This individual however shows no sign of panic at all and instead bares an expression of drowsiness and slight irritation. He only offers a soft "Hm?" in retaliation to the situation.

                In a well-kept, Gothic themed room, a man sits up from his bed and hums softly at the disturbance. He remains sitting in that position with a bored, weary look across his features for a few moments before leaning backwards slowly and settling himself back underneath the covers of his bed.

                As the wail of the siren dies down, the priest stands on a higher leveled plane with purpose. The odd-looking critter is back to it's usual vigor, hopping around with great enthusiasm at the handsome priest's side. Unfortunately, it wanders one hop too far and ends up crushed by the force of a small couch randomly appearing from the ceiling and slams onto the floor with a great thud.

"Good morning, Eren." The handsome blonde greets.

                Said disheveled brunette waves at the leaving police officer, a flirty tone lacing his voice.

"Off you go now."

"Sure. Any time."

                The bright-eyed boy brings a hand to his mouth lazily and elicits a yawn- cue the sexy, high-pitched moan. The tall priest pays it no mind and shifts his attention to the other individual.

"How are you doing today, Levi?"

                The raven haired male flicks lose strands of inky threads from his face before replying.

"Fuck off. Don't talk to me until I've had my goddamn sugar, Eyebrows."

                He spat bitterly, seemingly producing a tiny platter of cake from nowhere and forks a mouthful. His face contorts to one of bliss briefly as the sweetness hits his tongue before returning to normal- cue the sultrier, low moan. The insulted man simply stared at the duo, keeping his gaze steady and stern as Eren proceeded to doze off once again and Levi continued snacking on his sugary sweets. After being blatantly ignored, he chose to speak up after the brief pause.

"We have been blessed with a clue from the Heavens that should lead us to our next target. Now stand ready!"

                The blonde rummaged through one of his pockets for a moment before presenting the scrap of paper containing the hint to the indifferent pair.

"This states 'Water Closet', which means bathroom."

                The duo remained uninterested as the priest spoke; Eren now having fallen into a deep slumber - nose bubble and all- and Levi munching on another pastry. Even the mutt was preoccupied with it's own devices. Noting this, he spoke on, pulling a rope from above and using a pointer on the appearing display to explain the details of their situation.

"As of late, there have been reports of humans being suddenly sucked into their toilets, almost as if the commodes were eating them alive. Being engaged in excretion is one of the most vulnerable positions one can find themselves in. For someone to dare prey upon such a weakness is an evil and dastardly act in itself! This can only be the work of a ghost!"

"Ain't nothin' like wakin' up next to some good mornin' wood." Interrupted Eren, seemingly unaware of their guardian's presence or speech at all, leaving the poor man rather dumbfounded. Levi simply rolled his eyes.

"Honestly. As if there were anything hard you would refuse to jump on." He scoffed. The odd dog perked up and made an impression akin to that of someone sneering and chuckling.

"What? It's so crazy good. Give me a break, everyone's got a hobby." Eren threw back casually, fanning his hand back in forth in a nonchalant motion. The raven turned away.

"well whatever, I'll just stick with sugar."

"Aw come on, Levi! Don't you ever crave _protein_?" Teased the brunette as he made a face at the raven.

"Don't you ever _not_." Levi snapped back.

"Hey, it's good for you! Ain't that right, Erwin?"

                Both of the so called angels finally turned their attention to the ignored guardian. As if their acknowledgement caused a trigger, the priest finally snapped and proceeded to give the pair an earful. The fallen angels sat there, begrudgingly listening to their caretaker's rant with a rebellious teenager's enthusiasm. That meaning they had none. So instead, they resorted to entertaining themselves with Eren sticking out his tongue and wedging his finger into his ear as Levi fiddled with a few strands of jet-black hair. 

"And how would I know the answer to that!? You two listen to me! If you pathetic excuses of anything resembling angels would ever like to return to heaven again, you'll need to collect enough heaven coins to buy your way back in, which you can only acquire by exterminating those accursed ghosts!"

                Erwin pulled out a case containing three golden Heaven coins.

"Contrary to your own beliefs, you are not here to collect men or sugar! So focus and get that through your thick skulls! Stop acting like a couple of lazy-ass hoes!"

                The priest’s gaze darkened as the young angels kept up their defiant act, until the strange critter went up and blew a huge puff of flatulence at their faces as if to mock them. It wiggled and chuckled about before getting pounded down by Eren's fist. The attack was followed by Levi bringing down his leg on the creature's head and swiftly kicking it back up into the air between him and his brother's breathing space. Both angels volleyed the dog back and forth using their legs until finally kicking it away in perfect sync. The mutt flew past Erwin's head and splattered on his display board, sliding down and leaving a trail of its innards’ secretions in it's place. Everyone remained silent in the room, save for the bizarre, jittery organism that managed to place itself on Erwin's podium, uttering incoherent nothings and drooling about.

"We know that. So, what do you think?" Levi asked to Eren, shattering the silence.

"Eh, whatever. Fuck it, let's go."

                With a flourish, Eren removed the lush fabric from himself and in one quick step, both he and Levi were dressed and ready to go.

"Yo, Levi."

"yeah, Eren?"

"You ready to roll?"

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A preview for this fic. I'm mostly doing previews lately and i know you guys want me to update my other shit. I've got finals and other bullcrap i gotta do first before i'm free to continue typing to my hearts desire. Hope you guys like this so far, i'll see what i can do about updating this soon  
> (I'm typing up so many things, you have no idea- plus 2-3 other fics! i really gotta stop and stick to something ^^*)


End file.
